Destiny
by morning sunlight
Summary: A look at what might be in the future for Dean.


**Disclaimer**: No-one and nothing belongs to me.

**Summary**: What does the future hold for Dean?

**Warning**: Angst and characters dying. Sorry!

**Pairing**: Dean/OFC.

**Author's** **Note**: Reviews would be gratefully received if you can.

**Second Author's Note: **Also a request (20.4.06 or 4.20.06 whichever you prefer) – if there is anyone out there who thinks my writing style is alright (in other words –you've liked any of the stuff done so far) and feel you could be a beta for a couple of longer pieces that I have in the workings, I would be appreciative of some help – I've not been writing for others for long and have not mastered the longer pieces with confidence (I've only recently convinced myself that I can let people read the short ones) but have two pieces on the go that I would like to get some support with before I try posting.

**

* * *

Destiny**

It was what he had wanted, well, for ever really. Never spoken of, never admitted or acknowledged, but as he lay there in that state between asleep and awake, he relished the warmth of the body next to him. He rolled onto his side wrapping his arm tighter around that cherished body as if to ward off danger and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

He woke to the sound of his name, "Dean." That was all she said. It was time. He knew before he had even opened his eyes. As he opened them, he looked into the anguish in the ones above him. He was sorry to have been right this time but thankful to have known. Dad and Sam had believed the vendetta over when they had finally wreaked vengeance on the thing that had killed Mum and Jess. Sure they had carried on hunting, but the 'it's personal' aspect had passed. Something inside Dean had known it wasn't really over.

* * *

It had taken a long time for him to find her, to trust himself with her. Even longer had passed before he had told herhe loved her. She'd laughed and said, 'Well done, dude. I wondered how long it would beuntil you realised. I knew already though' and had kissed him. He'd drawn back then knowing he had to tell her the truth. She looked in his eyes, never wavering, just listening and waiting as he told her about his mum and Sam's Jess. When he'd finished exhausted and resigned to her leaving, she drew him into her arms and said, 'I love you and I'm not leaving for a what if…' She'd kissed him and drawn back, her eyes intense on his again, but this time she spoke and he listened. 'I'm not going to walk out. Dean, I love you. I'm not going to give this up because a fire demon might come and might burn me up. Sure I'll be pissed if it does,' she'd smiled gently, 'but that's life. You live with risk or life is boring. You could die anytime you go hunting with your Dad or Sam, I don't want to let you go but I know you have to. You could go out tomorrow and get knocked over by a bus and I'd never see you alive again and the thought of that scares me more. We should enjoy the time we have got, nobody on earth knows how long they'll have, and you don't need something supernatural to end it all.' She'd leant in for another kiss, this one had slowly and surely deepened into something more.

* * *

He looked up into her eyes and still saw the love there despite the pain. He stood up on the bed and reached up to her, glad to feel her solid within his hands.

* * *

He'd made her two promises that day; one out loud and the other from his heart to hers. Aloud, he had promised he would love her forever. She'd smiled and said, 'That's sweet. I hope you stick by it even when I've got PMS.'

He'd smiled back and whispered, 'I'll bring chocolate and you'll be bearable.'

She'd laughed, announcing, 'I knew you loved me.'

The other promise, heart to heart, had been that when the demon came for her, he would stay then too. Not if, just when.

* * *

He put one hand to the slash across her stomach; the other tenderly stroked her cheek. 'No, Dean, go,' she'd struggled to say. He shook his head and stayed. Stayed, as all around them, flames ignited and consumed their world.

The last thing either of them knew was not the heat or the burning or the pain, but love.


End file.
